russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RPN is home of ABL
October 12, 2013 I have been waiting for this name to start. And now, the time has come, so let the MBA games begin. Mabuhay ang MBA. The MBA is the biggest league in the country. A regionalism as bring the game closer to the Filipino people. We've have a new players and explosive new talent, may bagong roots tayo para mas bumilis ng laro. Injecting airwaves with creative entertainment shows such as BOSES Tinig P-Noy, The Million Peso Money Drop, Superstar, Roderick en Nova, Mister Kemis Bayani, Pinapangako Mo, Nora, Sana Kahit Minsan, Showbiz Ka!, Muling Pagmamahal, Penpen de Sarapen, Champoy, and the network's flagship news programs on Philippine television such as Arangkada Balita and NewsWatch, RPN is the country's most creative alternative television network with the award-winning shows and the primetime hits of foreign canned shows in US via its World-Class US Primetime like The X-Files, Glee, The Walking Dead, Survivor, NCIS, America's Next Top Model, Community, New Girl, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, 24, Ally McBeal, The Vampire Diaries, Hell's Kitchen and American Idol, a primetime hit telenovela Rosalinda and the hit Koreanovela Dear My Sister along with the sports programming for the MBA and ABL basketball games. The MBA and ABL basketball with the deal of the government-owned sequestered TV and radio station RPN-9 on the league's television live coverage with the ABL franchise in many potential stars among them. RPN aims to become number 3 in the industry following ABS-CBN and GMA, following the number 3 of IBC and TV5. The Kasama Network acquired a new franchise to operate under Republic Act 10586 signed by the president Noynoy Aquino III on nationwide satellite broadcasting and the AM radio stations like DZKB Radyo Ronda. In a surge of phenomenal growth, RPN earned a reputation as The Kasama Network among the ranks of the strong number 3 in the overall TV network rating challenge the dominance of the broadcast industry leaders with a programming that combines the America's certified hits, hit telenovelas, asianovelas, animes and all station-produced local programs. Its creativity and innovation have resulted in numerous long-running program successes on the challenge of revolutionizing the broadcast landscape including a stronger of local news and public affairs programs, high-quality entertainment, the broadcast equipment, and the acquisition of broadcast rights of the Metropolitan Basketball Association (MBA) and the ASEAN Basketball League (ABL) games. Additionally, the network also launched a new advertising campaign and slogan, Kasama Ako!, which the new lineup as being more distinct being aired by its competitors at the time with revamped new programs. With the other TV networks focusing on other forms of entertainment, RPN-9 made an animé series that including Dragon Ball Z, Yu-Gi-Oh! and K-ON! in the surgence of anime on Philippine television. The network gained popularity with a hit telenovela Rosalinda and asianovela Dream High. The top networksare ABS-CBN, GMA, IBC and TV5 forced to include telenovelas, animes and asianovelas to their programming lineup. The new management priority is optimum coverage and TV signal reception. To achieve this, RPN will boost its transmission power and establish new sites in strategic parts of the country. The Kasama Network also aims to reach audiences in America via RPN USA, the world's international channel with the Dish Network. RPN won the Best TV Station award at the 2013 KBP Golden Dove Awards, with several other TV programs on the network also earning awards in their respective categories. The Kasama Network remains a third major player in ranking the certified number 3 in ratings as it carries the Metropolitan Basketball Association (MBA) and the ABL (ASEAN Basketball League), which as popular as basketball games to millions of avid Filipino sports fans nationwide. Sure, the MBA and ABL airing this station despite the games increased popularity there is an audience for basketball in this country. The Metropolitan Basketball Association (MBA) will become a regular primetime television as The Kasama Network RPN-9, under new management, features the ABL and MBA games and special events as part of the network’s aggressive reprogramming in a bid to challenge giant rivals in the industry. Officials of both the MBA, Solar Entertainment and Radio Philippines Network made the announcement as they confirmed The STAR’s exclusive report yesterday that they have forged partnership for the exclusive broadcast rights of MBA games in a press conference at the Edsa Shangri-La. The MBA and ABL had a programming schedule on RPN-9 improve programming. The network's flagship national news programs Arangkada Balita (Bing Formento and Angelique Lazo) and NewsWatch (Kiko Pangilinan and Cristina Pecson) develop among the viewers while airing the games on ABL nights making more money. RPN chairman Wilson Tieng and RPN president and CEO Robert T. Rivera have agreed to a partnership with the ABL and MBA for the airing on the league's popular games, in line with the network's commitment to high-quality programs are foreign canned shows in the US, more local programming in a local news and public affairs programs and high-quality entertainment shows, boxing bouts, WWE wrestling, animes, telenovelas, Koreanovelas and movies. In the television industry - acknowledge wide reach assures the ABL and MBA of increased viewership around the country and eventually boost Channel 9's ratings. The telecast of MBA and ABL games, and invested his own money to ensure league a nationwide coverage. New cameras for the coverage, state-of-the-art equipment, an OB vans, ENG vans and SNG vans with microwave capabilities to make the coverage at par. RPN-9 privatization and had their new programming of the Kasama Network increased its viewership ratings and has established its position as the number 3 in the Philippine television industry compared to the other TV stations with the network giants ABS-CBN, GMA Network, TV5 and IBC-13 aggressively. Solar has already bought RPN (including the provincial TV stations and the radio stations under the Radyo Ronda AM bands nationwide). MBA officials, led by president and chairman Santi Araneta and Ramon Tuason, director for business and marketing, are set to meet with RPN president and CEO Robert T. Rivera for the contract signing making the sequestered TV station the new carrying station of the community-based league. As its commitment to the league, RPN-9 will be using high definition cameras and equipment that will make the coverage at par with international sports broadcast. The network will also be acquiring a sports OB van with multi-camera capacities primarily for high action sports events like the ABL and MBA games. ASEAN Basketball League and Metropolitan Basketball Association, has agreed to a braodcast deal with Radio Philippines Network (RPN), the government-owned sequestered radio and television network in the Philippines with Solar Entertainment Corporation through Solar Sports and Basketball TV. As part of the agreement, The Kasama Network will broadcast the MBA basketball games every Saturday at 4-6pm and two games of double-headers Sudnay at 2:30-6:30pm while the ABL games on Saturdays at 9:30am and Sundays at 10am. RPN, whose tagline is Kasama Ako!, is the leader television network in the country. It is a free-to-air network that began broadcast in 1960. Headquartered in Quezon City, their programming featuring the popular and top-rated foreign canned TV hit shows in the US on primetime TV via its World-Class US Primetime campaign such as The X-Files, Glee, The Walking Dead, Survivor, NCIS, Community, New Girl, The Big Bang Theory, Ally McBeal, America's Next Top Model, Two and a Half Men, The Vampire Diarie''s, ''24, Hells Kitchen and American Idol, the sports shows featuring the MBA and ABL basketball, World-Class Boxing matches, WWE Bottom Line and WWE SmackDown!, as well as mix of news and current affairs, high-quality local entertainment programs, telenovelas, Koreanovelas, hit animes, children shows and Hollywood blockbuster movies. Home of the Miss Universe beauty pageant, the Oscar, Emmy and Grammy awards, and boxing bouts. MBA action. The government-owned stations are Channel 4 (PTV), Channel 9 (RPN) and Channel 13 (IBC) having the basketball games at the same time of the networks. RPN is strengthening its signal in the provinces to make sure the ABL games to make adjustments in its schedule to accommodate the MBA and ABL basketball fans all over the country will have better access to the league to make the coverage of the games more accessible nationwide RPN as the broadcast partner and the president and CEO Robert T. Rivera for being such a strong supporter hopes to improve its coverage of its games this season delivered with RPN digital signal quality on the nationwide network with support from regional and international RPN media outlets are RPN Regional and RPN USA. The reality was that maintaining the league was already very prohibitive for RPN for Solar Sports, whose promotional campaign gave the birth of the league tremendous public awareness return in 2013. At a time when the economic crunch is dramatically reducing advertising all around, maintaining a basketball league with huge expenses and buying airtime to broadcast. The league has the block-timer on RPN, with the upscale programming of Channel 9 in partnership with Solar Sports while the games' telecast through RPN USA, which connects to Filipino audience in the United States in Dish Network, Guam, South Korea, Southeast Asia, Japan, China, Africa, Europe, North America, Hawaii, Middle East, Alaska, Borh the government networks in sports products, PTV-4 airing the UAAP games (also simulcast over Studio 23), RPN-9 has the ABL and MBA games along with the popular and top-rated canned foreign shows in the US TV series, hit telenovelas, asianovelas, animes and more mass-based local programming and IBC-13 remains the certified number 3, airing the PBA and NBA basketball games along with the local productions. The ASEAN Basketball League (ABL) and Metropolitan Basketball Association (MBA) signed a contract with Radio Philippines Network (RPN) to cover the basketball games live for over a million pesos with Solar Sports, a sports channel of Solar Entertainment Corporation. Aside from the live games of MBA and ABL franchise aired on RPN in the TV industry, Solar Sports would provide additional coverage on Basketball TV cable channel to highlight its own professional basketball leagues. A captive audience viewers impatient to the advertisements of various consumer products to form a team that can win the championship and entertain the Filipino overseas workers. "RPN-9 is a fantastic free-to-air broadcaster in the country, MBA and ABL basketball is excited at the opportunity to showing the action-packed with a hardcore basketball of our Filipino sports fans in millions of homes through the country." The Wilson Tieng group’s entry into Channel 9 is seen as the television industry, with the network expected to become a third major player in Philippine broadcasting with the original program concepts to join the league along with the new basketball players are Jerry Condiñera, Vergel Meneses, Samboy Lim, Bong Alvarez, Nelson Asaytono and Johnny Abarrientos which will air the MBA games live on Saturdays and Sundays with provide the production crews of RPN and Solar Sports in the network's state-of-the-art braodcast satellite facilities. The league schedules its games on Saturdays and Sundays to accommodate the airing of the local productions like The Million Peso Money Drop, BOSES: Tinig P-Noy, Superstar, Roderick en Nova, Mister Kemis Bayani and Champoy increasing the ratings to help boost Channel 9's ratings while the country's leading men's professional basketball league in Southeast Asia and the stars of the entertainment to develop its audience having its stable of talents, teen stars, actors, actress, stars and superstars. Tonypet Albano, Wilson Tieng and Robert T. Rivera, owner of sequestered broadcasting firm RPN-9, head the country's venture in the league pitting the team from the Philippines against pro squads from Indonesia, Thailand, Singapore, Brunei and Malaysia. Rivera said RPN would be covering the ABL and MBA games for television while his partner Mikee will provide the expertise in forming and running the team meet in court. Born of the combination of RPN's technical supperiority. The proven experience of sports experts and daring creativity commitment to sports development of Solar Sports thru Basketball TV. Six clubs from six different countries of the Association of SoutheastAsian Nations (ASEAN) in the teams of Indonesia, Malaysia, Philippines, Singapore, Thailand and Vietnam with San Miguel Beermen, Indonesia Warriors, Siagon Heat, the JobStreet.com Singapore Slingers, the Westports Malaysia Dragons, the Philippine Patriots, the Chang Thailand Slammers and Sports Rev Thailand Slammers to play for the first local professional team captured the imagination of basketball fans nationwide. Aiming to bring basketball and provide entertainment to the countryside, and discover and hone tapped talents, the MBA continues to push the boundaries with its home-and away live coverage of games separately played in the north and south, a first and a feat in Philippine basketball. The MBA banks on the regional format of competition, a winning formula that has enticed even the audience to get involved. The MBA teams represent a particular city, province or island in the country. The league brought basketball closer to the people. The teams are grouped into two conferences: Northern (Luzon and Metro Manila) and Southern (Visayas and Mindanao). Without a doubt, the MBA fulfills the promise of more than scream-your-lungs-out kind of games. MBA basketball resulted in consistent double digit ratings and a solid audience share despite appeared to be a decline in the overall popularity of basketball and the troubles besetting the league. The MBA had adopted the several methods of determining its champion in the home-and-away play format in the Philippine basketball landscape. The season concludes with the MBA National Finals, where the Northern Conference champion faces the Southern Conference champion to decide the MBA Championship. This came about as The Kasama Network has carry ABL and MBA games and intends to improve its news program as part of its plan to restructure and be competitive against business giants ABS-CBN-2 and GMA-7 along with the number 3 spot of IBC-13, TV5 and Studio 23. The changes, RPN and Solar Sports said, are necessary to counteract the growing opposition posed by the soap operas, sitcoms, drama anthologies, game shows and reality shows being aired by other networks during the nightcap of the double-header league.